Where Was I Going With This?
by Foopuff
Summary: Some platonic Yoonmin, cuz I ran out of stuff I’m not scared to read. The reason why Yoongi was dozing off. One-shot. BTS, Jimin, Yoongi... fluff?


**[Okay, So I fixed some mistakes, and added a few new details here and there. Hope you enjoy the revisions!]**

I yawn, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I slowly shuffle back to my room. I probably should get some more sleep. But I know in the back of my mind that I probably won't.

I hear something that makes me pause outside of someone's door. It sounds like muffled sobs. I mentally nudge my sleep-deprived brain to think and- _oh, this is Jimin's room. _I contemplate pretending I didn't hear anything and walking away, but sigh as I decide against it. I lift a hand to Jimin's door and hesitantly knock.

"Jimin-ssi? You in there?"

The noises on the other side abruptly stop. The ensuing silence is making me lose my nerve... I was about to give up when I hear rustling and the sound of the door unlocking. It opens a crack, and I see the pitch black darkness of his room, and Jimin. Though hard to see, the dim light from the hallway still barely illuminates his figure, showing his usually cheerful lips pulled up into a painful resemblance of a smile. I also notice his pink hair all ruffled and messed up, as if he'd been running his hands through it.

"Yoongi-hyung? I didn't expect to see you—"

I interrupt, "Well, it _is_ about three in the morning. I didn't really expect to see me either."

Despite his condition, he laughs softly. I ask him more seriously, "What happened?"

Silence. I hold my hands up and hurriedly add, "Ah, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No! Uh," He winces at the volume, and lowers his voice. "No. It's okay. Here, come in."

He opens the door wide enough for me to pass through. Once inside, he shuts it, and we're plunged into total darkness. I carefully walk towards the bed, making sure I didn't step on anything fragile or bang my knee on something. Finally feeling the mattress under my hands, I plop down on it.

I hear Jimin sink into it next to me. It feels as if neither of us wants to break the thick blanket of silence that envelopes us. Finally, I hear Jimin whimper, "Hyung, I don't know if I can do it."

I blink, then reply, "Do what?"

"I don't know if I can make our fans happy. I don't know if I can ever be satisfied with the work I do. I don't know if I can keep pretending like I'm okay when I'm _not and-"_

I suddenly pull him into a tight hug as he breaks down again. I hold him tight, and his whole frame racks with sobs as he pushes his face into my now-damp shoulder. My heart cracks further and further as I feel the force of each and every pained hitch in his chest. I rub his back and whisper soothingly, "It'll be okay, Jimin-ssi. It'll be okay. I'm here."

After a while, his breathing slows and only slightly hitches. I open my mouth to talk to him, but my words get stuck in my throat. I almost grunt in frustration. Don't cry now. Oh God, I hope I don't start crying now.

I shut my eyes, and try again. This time words manage to flow into the air. "Jimin-ssi, I know you. I know you are one of the most caring people I have ever met, and you being hurt is something I never, ever want to see. It hurts _me_ to see you in pain, and—" A lump rises in my throat, but I keep pushing forward. "I want to be here for you... I know you may feel like the world is putting everything against you, that nothing we do will ever be good enough, and that the whole world may be watching, but... wait, where was I going with this?"

He snorts and smacks my arm lightly, which causes me to grin despite myself. "Ah, right. Though all that may be happening, remember that we have each other for support. Well, maybe _I _shouldn't be your go-to for advice, though- Taehyung, Jin, or Namjoon have some pretty decent advice, when it comes down to it. But... if you need an anchor, remember that I'll be here. I'm not perfect, but I'll try my damned best to help you feel happy again. So..." I trail off as I realize I made a giant speech, and my cheeks burn as I remember what I said.

Jimin squeezes his arms around me even tighter, and another, more comfortable silence comes to stay.

After either a second, or a minute, or an eternity, I hear him quietly whisper into my ear, "Thank you, Yoongi hyung, for being my light. I love you."

I smile softly, and whisper just as softly, "I love you too, Chimmy." _You're my light, too,_ I add silently.

Who needs sleep when you've finally found your way back home?

_IIIIIIIII_

And that's how I ended up continuously going cross-eyed and _maybe_ dozing off in the middle of a photo shoot the next day. But still, I didn't regret anything.

Well, maybe I regret not drinking a coffee or something, but _that's about it_.

**[End]**


End file.
